Hope
by Justin7
Summary: A teen comes to Smallville to show Clark that sometimes it's good to keep a secret.
1. Default Chapter

****

Hope   
  
Part 1   
  
When we lift our eyelids in the morning, what makes us lift ourselves up from our place? What decides us to stretch and face the day? Hope, what is it? Is it an oasis we find in the drought of our lives? Or is it that mirage? Often, we face times where we think we have nothing left. This is where hero's are borned, and sometimes dreams destroyed....  
  
-----  
  
Allan swallowed his morning pills and looked over at his mother. He could sense her distress in her son going to a public school, but it was his desicion. He didn't want to avoid what he really was any longer. He didn't want to take another path that others didn't take. Allan wanted to live his life, the way he felt it could be lived, not the way others thought he should live it. He kissed his mother goodbye, and made his way to the bus. For is first true step into highschool.  
  
------  
  
Clark started stuffing books into his locker, he then realized that he was going to need two of them. Figuring out what books to hold onto and what books to drop off every couple periods, was like trying to plan a space launch. It took time, and sometimes just plain luck.   
  
"Clark, hurry up! Your going to be late!" Chloe said, ready as always. She rested against the locker next to him, waiting.   
  
Clark looked over at Chloe. "Just because I can't make a table on my computer telling me when to bring what doesn't mean - " he was cut off by her.  
  
"Oh, hush and hurry up!" She said laughing.  
  
Clark grabbed his books and closed his lockers. He then caught someone he never seen before in his life, making his way up the hall. Books clenched in his hand. The kid walked slightly off-balanced and a smile across his face. He then suddenly dropped his books.  
  
Clark and Chloe went over and helped the kid up. They gave him his books, and smiled politely. "I haven't seen you around," said Chloe.  
  
"I'm new. My name is Allan," he held his hand out. Chloe and Clark both shook his hand, repeating their names as they shook.  
  
"I hope your day goes well." Chloe said.  
  
"If you need anything, just ask," Clark chimmed in.  
  
"Thank you," Allan nodded his head towards them and made his way to class.   
  
Chloe then looked over at Clark. "Did you notice the way his hand was shaking?" Chloe asked Clark.  
  
Clark shrugged. "He's probably just nervous."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Just then Lana Lang came in, and of course Clark looked over at her. His soul being lifted just by the look of her face.   
  
"We were just talking about the new kid," Chloe said.  
  
"You mean Allen?" Lana asked. Looking over at Chloe.   
  
"You know him?" Clark asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just helped picking up his books for him a few minutes ago," Lana said, wondering why both of them gave a wierd look after she said that.  
  
"Wow, he really his nervous," Chloe laughed, and so did Clark as she said it.   
  
Lana just gave them a wierd look, but it was interupted by the ringing of the school bell.  
  
--------  
  
Each day we always meet people. We see a face that we've never seen before, but usually we don't think twice about it. The world has thrown a cold shoulder towards strangers, towards people. We never even just wave to people anymore. We always have to know someone, it has to be someone we have a good repoire with, to decide if we acknowledge them. Sometimes all someone needs is a wave....  
  
--------  
  
Clark and Lana saw Allan again after school. They watched him sit down right outside, looking up to sky. Lana and Clark stopped and looked at him sitting on the bench, and then they both looked up to the sky, but didn't see anything. They both have never seen anyone sit on the outside school bench for leisure.   
  
"There's more to do in Smallville than just sittin' in the hot sun." Lana said smiling at Allan. Allan wasn't a tall person like Clark. He was probably just slightly taller than her. His eyes were dark, and his skin looked rather tan, like he was used to the weather. His hair was lighter than Clark's, and messier. He was rather handsome Lana thought, admiring him for a second.   
  
Allan looked up at both of them. "I'm sure there is, but sometimes it's better to sit back and realize what's infront of you."  
  
"Well Lana, runs a coffee place called the Talon. We're about to go there. Your welcome to come with, if you'd like." Clark said, making a friendly gesture.  
  
Allan didn't like coffee, but this is what he came to public school for. To make friends, to be with normal people. People who maybe weren't the richest or the pride of the family. Those who weren't scared to be with others. "I don't especially like coffee, but" Allan stood up, and almost fell but caught himself. "I'll come."   
  
"Cool," Lana replied.   
  
--------  
  
When was the last time you made someone feel special? Where you offered something for someone you never meet, or someone you have meet. Niceness, and courteousness can go a long away, it can also reveal a lot we wish we did - or didn't know.  
  
-------  
  
"So where are you from?" Lana asked. As the three of them walked towards the Talon.  
  
"New York City," Allan answered, looking down at the sidewalk.  
  
"Why did you move here," Clark asked.  
  
Allan lifted his head and looked what was ahead of him. He then took a second and thought about it. "I suppose," he paused. "I got bored of it."  
  
"Bored of New York?" Lana asked a bit stunned by the answer.  
  
"It's a great city," Allan said. "But each day you'll see a thousand faces walk down the street," he smiled at Clark and Lana. "But usually none offer company."  
  
-end of part 1


	2. part 2

__

Part 2   
  
They all sat down at the Talon. None of the waitresses came to them, because Lana was there. Lana laughed at the realization that nobody was coming because of her, in her head.   
  
"So how long have you two been together?" Allan asked, sitting across from them.  
  
"Oh..., it's not like that." Lana said, a bit of a sigh coming from her words.  
  
"We're just friends," Clark commented.  
  
Allan leaned over across the table, and eyed Lana and flirtatiously said "Oooohh, really," he then sat back down and laughed. Lana and Clark laughed too.  
  
Lana got up. "Well, I'll go get us something. What do you guys want?"   
  
"I'll take what I usually get," Clark said.  
  
"I'll just have a soda." said Allan, now looking through his bookbag.  
  
"It's on the house," Lana smiled at Allan. "Consider it a welcoming gift."  
  
Allan looked up at Lana. "Thanks, but I'm looking for something else."  
  
Lana nodded and walked off.   
  
Clark looked at Allan. "What are you looking for?"  
  
"Just some medicine," he answered.  
  
Clark used his x-ray and saw a small container with pills in it, in the right pocket of Allan's book bag. "Did you check the right pocket?" Clark asked.  
  
Allan took Clark's advice and sure enough found his medicine in the right pocket. "Wow, good advice, thanks." he said, grabbing a napkin from the napkin holder and then he put the napkin on the table, and lied two pills ontop of it. He then put the container back.  
  
Clark didn't want to be rude or nosey, so he didn't ask what they were for.  
  
Lana came back with the drinks. He handed Clark his mug, and then went to hand Allan his glass. Allan's hand was shaking evidently as he went to take the glass. Allan moved his hand away and sighed. Lana just lied the glass on the table. She then sat down and looked at Allan's hand that was still shaking. Then Allan's head started jerking to the left every couple seconds. "You okay?" Lana asked.  
  
Allan took a second, and when the shaking stopped. He quickly down his medication. He looked down.  
  
"Something wrong?" Clark asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I..., I have Parkinsons."  
  
"Oh, that's why you dropped your books this morning," Clark said.  
  
Allan nodded.   
  
"It's alright," Lana said. She put a hand on his shoulder. "You should've told us sooner. I would've carried your books to your next class for you." She smiled and removed her hand.  
  
Allan looked up. "That's alright," I wanted to start public schooling to show I can be the same as everyone else.  
  
"You don't have to be like everyone else. It's our differences that make us special." Clark said, knowing full well about being different.  
  
Allan lifted his glass and took a sip. "Not everyone thinks that. You'd be surprised how many people will move away from you once they know your sick."  
  
Lana frowned. "Well, who needs those people!" she said putting her arms in the air in a sarcastic gesture.  
  
Allan giggled lightly. "Is everyone this nice, in this town?"   
  
"Well, if they're not. You tell me, and I'll make them." Clark jokingly cracked his knuckles.   
  
Allan lifted his glass of the table again. It started shaking. Clark grabbed Allan's hand and the glass and rested it down on the table. Lana got up. "I'll get you a straw."  
  
"No, you don't have to-"   
  
"It's no problem." Lana smiled and walked off.  
  
"And why aren't you going out with her?" Allan asked lifting an eyebrow over at Clark.   
  
"Sometimes people can't admit their differences," Clark said. "And that will sometimes keeps people apart."  
  
Allan looked down and sighed. "Yeah, and sometimes it's the only way to have people stay."  
  
Clark moved his head back a bit, realizing there was a deeper issue in this. At least somebody was seeing things from his point of view.   
  
Lana came back with a straw, and suddenly another song played in the talon, there was a stereo in the back that the pa system was attached to. It was a mix of current songs, and some classical symphony songs.   
  
Allan listened to the song. Suddenly a tear came from his eye.  
  
-end of pt 2


	3. Part 3

Part 3   
  
"What is it Allan?" Lana asked wondering why he was tearing up.   
  
"It's Massenet, a great violin solo." Allan said. Looking out the window at something that wasn't there.  
  
"It's very pretty," Lana said, trying to figure out what Allan was upset about.  
  
"You used to play the violin didn't you?" Clark asked looking over at Allan.  
  
Allan nodded. "They said I'd play Carnagie before I was 20, and then...," he trailed off.  
  
"I'm sure you can still play well," Lana said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Music means nothing to me anymore," he sighed. "It's something that I once adored but like that who adored me..., it was only that I couldn't grasp."  
  
"What did you mean by it's the only way some people stay?" Clark asked referring to something that Allan had said earlier.  
  
He got up and looked at them. "It's funny, when love is infront of us we take it for granted. We look away as if it's always going to be there, and never hold it dear," he looked back at the window. "It's when we can no longer see it, that we would walk our longest journey, for just a glimpse of love's face." He held up a peace sign as he began to leave. "Thank you, see ya later." He left the Talon, his left arm shaking. He tucked his left hand deep into his pocket.  
  
Clark and Lana sat there for a minute. Lana looked over at Clark. Why couldn't it work? Why does he have to keep such a secret, that it's too dangerous for him to tell her? Why does she have to know? Is it the only thing holding them back? Clark Kent, man of mystery. Not always there when you want him, but he's there when you need him. He could never purposly hurt her. He didn't purposly hurt anyone, he was the kindest creature Lana had ever meet. He was handsome and strong, yet gentle..., she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him. She wanted him emotionally and physically. She wanted to know every fiber of his being. The want pounded in her mind. She shook her head and got up. "I have to go Clark. I have homework. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Clark nodded. "Don't work yourself too hard." He said.   
  
Lana looked over at Clark. She wanted to take his arm and hold it forever. She wanted him to talk with her. She wanted..., she sighed. She looked down and began walking out.   
  
"Lana," Clark said.   
  
Lana turned her head. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want to walk home, alone?" Clark asked, standing up.  
  
Lana shrugged her shoulders. "Depends on how long your willing to walk with me." She replied.  
  
"For as long as you ask me," Clark said and took her hand. He saw the smile in her face and the two began walked out of the Talon.  
  
Clark felt perfect. He wished the walk would last forever, but he knew it wouldn't. He pondered on why he felt so perfect, and he knew it was in the hand he was holding. He debated on whether to tell her or not. Why not? Why not tell her? And then Allan's words rang through his head. "Sometimes it's the only way to have people stay."  
  
------  
  
Allan sat down on another bench. He was kind of lost, he wasn't sure where his house was. And he wasn't ready to get up and keep walking. He laid his head back and smiled as Massenet sung in his head. There was something about music, music was something special. It always changed but someone can always connect to a type of music somehow. Music was something that could connect everyone. People could take your heart, they could take your innocence, but nobody could ever take the music that makes you, who you are.  
  
-end of pt 3


	4. Part 4

Part 4   
  
"I'm not hidding anything," Clark said as they kept walking.  
  
"Why must you lie to me," Lana responded facing him.  
  
He looked down, they kept walking.   
  
"Don't you ever want to be together Clark? Don't you want me Clark?" Lana stopped him. She turned his body sideways so they could both look at each other. His head was down... hidding.  
"Why won't you tell me...," tears started building in her eys. She didn't understand it! It seemed so childish to keep such a secret.  
  
Clark didn't say anything. He sighed and kept walking. "Come on, we're almost there."  
  
She grabbed him from behind. "Are we Clark!?" She screamed at him. "Why are you doing this to me! Us!?"  
  
Clark grabbed her shoulders. He couldn't tell her, it hurt too much to hold it in. He had to tell her something. "If I told you, it would make you re-think everything you've ever believe! It would tear your heart and soul and discard it like yesterday's trash! If I told you this secret I would destroy your fragile frame Lana. I know your strong, but you've gone through so much already in your life," Clark looked away for a second as the tears built. He couldn't believe he was saything this. "It would questions your parents death. It would question the hope you put on that necklace. It would question your faith in people. It would question your feelings for me." He turned his head again and looked away from her. "You think it's hard for you to not know this secret," he let her go and stood up straight. "Keeping this a secret hurts me more, than you could ever imagine," and with that Clark started walking in the opposite direction of home. He could always find his way back later....  
  
Lana just stood there. She was lost for words, lost for thought. She fell to her knees as she watched Clark leave. Her world felt destroyed, and yet she didn't hate him. She decided home could wait, for right now she wanted to try and figure out where she really was.  
  
------  
  
Allan walked up and saw his house. He smiled at the comfort of it. Today was a good day, a very good day. He felt that he had many more days to come, as the Kansas sun came down upon his face. The warmth felt good. It was always special... to find your way back home.   
  
-The end


End file.
